Overpriced Weapons
by Sora Jule
Summary: Tuskasa, Subaru, Mimiru, Bear and Sora all go on a quest in Carmina Gatelica... But first they need to buy new weapons, which prove to be more expensive than they first thought... Alot funnier than my summary depicts!
1. The group sets out

**Title: **Overpriced Weapons

**Type: **Humor

**Characters:** Tsukasa, Subaru, Mimiru, Bear and Sora.

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **A bit of mild language... Maybe in later chapters

**Summary: **Tsukasa, Subaru, Mimiru, Bear and Sora decide to buy new weapons, but new shinies prove to be more expensive than they thought. Alot funnier than my summary depicts... Oh, and this is my first .hack fanfic, so... Yeah. Please read and review anyways!

Mimiru paced back and forth beside the Chaos Gate of the Dun Lorieg server. She had decided to get Tsukasa, Subaru, Bear and herself together to take on a dungeon at Carmina Gatelica. Bear and Subaru had already shown up, but...

"Oh, what's taking that Wavemaster so long!" She griped loudly.

Bear chuckled. "He's probably off somewhere. Remember, there aren't any watches in The World."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But still..." She trailed off as a figure appeared in the distance. She squinted against the sunlight and was able to make out the attributes of the newcomer. They wore a brownish-grey cap with green gems on and the same color on their robes. In their hand, they held a beginner's wavemaster staff, adorned with a large red jewel.

"It's Tsukasa!" Subaru smiled, grabbing her axe and standing up.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Mimiru jumped up, waving at the wavemaster. "COME ON! GET THE LEAD OUT!"

The figure's pace increased and soon, Tsukasa, the infamous wavemaster stood before them. "Sorry... I'm late again."

"Well, at least you came." Bear grinned. Suddenly, another voice called through the air, making Mimiru's face turn from happy to see a friend, to an Oh-not-him-again expression.

"Boing!" Sora called out cheerfully as he lept off one of the many stone pillars in the Dun Lorieg server.

"Uggh! What are_ you _doing here?" Mimiru groaned.

"What am I doing here? I was about to ask you the same thing." He grinned maliciously.

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh?"

"What do you mean 'Oh'?"

"Oh, come on! You were going on a quest, weren't you?"

"You're getting on my nerves..."

A roguish laugh from the twin blade. "I know, I know! That's the point!"

The female heavy blade glared at the twin blade, unsheathed her sword and swung at Sora with all her strenght.

"Alleyoop!" The twin blade sang, landing a perfect backflip at the top of a pillar.

Bear, who had remained pretty much quiet, stepped in. "Alright, let's not waste time."

"Why don't we let Sora join us on this one?" Subaru suggested.

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Mimiru gaped, looking as if she had just been hit over the head with a sledgehammer.

"You heard the woman!" Sora smirked from the pillar.

Mimiru sat down and whined.

Tsukasa smirked. "Shall we get going?"

"Uh-uh!" Sora jumped down and shook a finger to the group.

"What do you mean 'uh-uh'!" Mimiru glared up at him.

"You won't get very far with _those_ weapons..." The rogue indicated to the weapons everyone was holding.

Mimiru unsheathed her sword, but this time, to examine it. "Hmm... I guess this sword _is_ a little out of date... And sort of a low level..."

Subaru did the same, running a finger along sevral nicks and chips in her own weapon.

"Then it's decided! Let's go weapon shopping!"

A/N: Whoo... That was a crappy first chapter. But, hey! It was my first .hack/ SIGN fanfic, so... Yeah. Please read and review, or Sora will steal your shineys!


	2. The scam

A/N: I'm baaa-aaack! Sorry this one took a bit of time, but with school and all, things get a little busy... Anywhoo, now that my excuse is out of the way, sit back and enjoy the fanfic! Oh, and one last note; thanks for all those who reviewed! hugs

A group of five appeared at the Chaos Gate at Mac Anu, the water capital. It was a very unusual group consisting of a wavemaster, two heavyblades, a twin blade and a heavy axe wielder. Tsukasa, Mimiru, Bear, Sora and Subaru made their way down the crowded streets, Sora infront clearing out anyone in their way.

"Okay! Shove out of the way! Sora and company approaches!" He sang cheerfully.

Mimiru slouched. "Man, I _hate_ this guy..."

Bear chuckled again. "Just teaching you tolerance."

"Uggh..." The female heavyblade was silent for the rest of the trip.

A few minutes later, the group arrived outside a rather large shop. In the front, were signs posted about the shop, how to equip weapons, which weapons were suited for which class... Notices for the newbies that made up about seventy percent of the game's players, but at the back, there hung a large variety of weapons, ranging from gigantic, impossibly large blades, to tiny knives and shuriken.

"Well, here we are!" Sora smirked, landing the last of his series of five backflips.

"So, um... " Tsukasa began. "What's wrong with our current weapons?"

"They're too dull. Boring. Not exciting!" Sora crossed his arms behing his head and began to pace around. Keeping still was most definatly not one of his strong points. "Besides, what level are you? Fourty-six? Your weapon's only a level sixteen! How do you expect to live up to your potential if you're stuck with the kiddy weapons!"

"That's it! Bear, let me go!" Mimiru growled as she tried to escape the grasp of Bear, who had been the only thing keeping the female heavy blade from attempting to kill the twin blade.

Tsukasa examined his weapon again. "I still don't see what's wrong with my staff... I do just fine with this current weapon."

Sora sighed. "Sure, you say that now, but what happens if you encounter... Say... A level ninety nine monster?"

"I guess you're right..." Tsukasa sighed, admitting defeat.

"Welcome to the Weapons Shop. How may I help you?" The woman at the desk smiled.

"What are you selling?" Subaru asked.

"Our weapons are right here." The weapons shop clerk indicated to the weapons behind her.

"Okay! Now, since you're all obviously oblivious to what weapons you should choose, I'll select for you." Sora smirked a smirk which signified that he was about to pull a major scam. "So, you just go over there, and I'll get you r weapons."

"Fine, but you better not rip us off... Or else." Mimiru growled, stomping off to join the rest of the gang.

About an hour later, Sora re-joined the group in the common area in Mac Anu.

"Well, here are your weapons!" Sora announced, presenting everyone their new weapons. Now for the fees.

"You'd better not try and rip us off!" Mimiru snapped.

"Oh, why would I scam my friends, huh?"

"Shut up and tell us the costs."

"Fine, fine. Mimiru, you owe me three thousand gold... Tsukasa, two thousand, nine hundred... Bear, three thousand, five hundred and Subaru, you owe me one thousand, three hundred."

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Tsukasa muttered, handing over the sum of money Sora had requested of him.

"Dirty, lousy, no good..." Mimiru reluctantly pushed three thousand gold towards Sora. The rest of the group payed their fees and warped over to Carmina Gatelica to do some dungeon-owning.

"Alright! Let's go kick some butt!" Mimiru cried, rushing off, sword drawn.

"I hope this doesn't get too difficult..." Subaru entered a little more causiously.

"Don't worry. I'll help." Tsukasa smiled.

"Shall we?" Bear smirked, walking in to the dungeon, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "Sora! You coming?"

"Heeheehee... Suckers..." Sora sniggered to himself before turning to Bear. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Once inside the dungeon, a large portal stood before the group of five. As they stepped forwards, a large dragon type monster sprung forth from the portal and lashed at the group. They jumped backwards attacked with their swords/axes/blades, but doing no damage whatsoever.

"What the?" Subaru cried.

"These weapons are... Level two!" Realization beat the wavemaster over the head... As did the dragon's tail.

"SORA! YOU RIPPED US OFF!" Mimiru cried, absolutely furious as she started towards Sora.

"Oh, really? Those were level two weapons I traded?" Sora pretended not to know anything.

"Don't play dumb!"

"Well, you see... Uh-oh... RUN AWAY!" And with that, Sora used a sprite ocarina to get himself out of there.

"Damn that little..." Mimiru's voice trailed off as the dragon reared it's head. "Oh, sh---"

A/N: Haha! Yes, this fanfic ends with a cliffhanger, MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Yes, this is the last chapter, I'm afraid. Once again, thanks to all who reviewed!


End file.
